


科布的房子 The House That Cobb Built

by VeroSue



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeroSue/pseuds/VeroSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>伊姆斯第一次也是最后一次被邀请去科布家。</p>
            </blockquote>





	科布的房子 The House That Cobb Built

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The House That Cobb Built](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158703) by [eleveninches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveninches/pseuds/eleveninches). 



> A brilliant work from eleveninches. I enjoy myself so much while translating it.

道姆一打开前门就发现亚瑟站在那里，穿着深棕色的三件套，光滑的头发仔细地往后梳，此时他心里满是内疚。要是他们活在一个完美世界，那么梅尔还活着，而现在的一切都不会发生。或者是他们生活在一个还不错的世界（在这个世界里，人们的妻子还是会从酒店房间的窗户跳楼而死，但是除此之外都还不错），道姆会告诉亚瑟他真的要干什么，而亚瑟会穿着牛仔裤和T恤开开心心地过来。但是事实如此，他们活在这个又黑暗又悲惨的世界，而且这个世界很可能就是一场梦，所以道姆觉得耍一点点手段还是必要的。所以，现在亚瑟正穿着套装。

附带说一句，他不确定亚瑟甚至是不是真有牛仔裤，亚瑟对休闲装的概念总是包括系扣衬衫，要是天气比较冷就配上毛衫或是毛绒背心。他认识这人五年来，亚瑟穿得最像正常人的一次是他在辽宁被射伤的时候，那时他只能借梅尔的牛仔裤和道姆的背心穿。而亚瑟在药店外边等他们的时候，警察差点误把他当做站街男抓起来。他们达成了沉默的协议，绝不再提起辽宁的事。除了梅尔，她觉得那事特别滑稽，因此乐此不疲地在各种聚会上说这故事，所以亚瑟到现在还是会因为有些人（比如伊姆斯啊，他父母啊，利比亚总统啊）不尊重他而怪她（不过，你懂的，还是怀着伤感地）。

道姆把亚瑟带进屋，刚解释完目前情况，亚瑟就瞪着他好像道姆刚刚自封为加州之王。

“我以为我来这里是为了一份工作。”亚瑟慢慢地说，一边把自己的男式包放在厨房岛台上。

“你的确是，”道姆回答。他正忙着做咖啡以避免直视亚瑟狂怒的双眼。不幸的是，因为他正避开亚瑟的眼睛，他注意到亚瑟的包和他的鞋子正相配，这又让道姆感到另一种截然不同的痛苦。“一件非常，非常重要的工作。”

“我从冰岛过来！”亚瑟说，“我不得不转了两次机，我花了12个小时才到！”

“我需要你，”道姆真诚地说，往亚瑟手里塞了个马克杯。

“12个小时，”亚瑟重复，他看上去惊呆了，“你是说我从冰岛一路过来就是为了帮你照顾小孩，在你——在你做啥的时候来着？”

“我的一个老朋友，艾瑞克·尼克尔斯，正在调查我曾经的一个目标人物，那还是我最开始盗梦的时候，”道姆解释，“他和他的团队一起过来，所以我可以把档案给他们，然后向他们演示我和梅尔之前对那人做的事。”

“尼克尔斯，你在国家安全局（NSA，National Security Agency）时候的搭档？”亚瑟尖锐地问。

亚瑟当然知道尼克尔斯是谁，亚瑟大概知道所有事。当然，他不知道如何烹饪除了拉面之外的任何东西，不知道怎么换铃声，不知道怎么发现费舍的潜意识军事化，不过如果你在随便什么地方做过任何会被记录在案的事，亚瑟就是你要找的人。在植梦工作的时候，阿里阿德涅曾十分严肃地问过道姆，亚瑟是不是朱迪·丹奇的秘密私生子什么的。道姆过了很久才意识到阿里阿德涅指的是詹姆斯·邦德系列里的M而不是真正的朱迪丹奇，不过重点在于，亚瑟就是个伪装成瘦骨嶙峋孩子的机器人。

“你觉得把他带到这儿来明智吗，科布？”

道姆点头，“尼克尔斯和我还是搭档的时候，我和梅尔就买了这幢房子；他早就知道我住在哪儿，带他去别的地方没多大意义。而且，”他加了一句，这几天他一直在想这事，“我可以让孩子呆在附近。”

“你是说我可以在附近带孩子。”亚瑟冷冷地说。

道姆拍了拍他的肩膀，“我就知道我可以依靠你。”

亚瑟低头看着咖啡，“你相信他的团队吗？”他问，道姆知道亚瑟觉得他太不小心了。

“我之前和桑德斯工作过，那个建筑师，而且你早就认识他们的伪装者了。”

亚瑟的大脑当机了，“伊姆斯要过来？”他质问道，不过他的手早已从上到下滑过自己的马甲，顺便捋直了自己的衬衫袖子。好像经过了一个十二小时，穿越两个大洲的飞行以后，他那凌乱的样子就会把他在伊姆斯心中的形象永远毁灭。如果伊姆斯还没被亚瑟的黑道发型，或是他的怒视，或是他看上去要一拳打上别人喉咙的样子吓跑，衣服上的一些皱褶是不会把他怎么样的。道姆说不定会这么说出来的，除了，好吧，打别人喉咙那句。

然而，道姆还是尖锐地说，“你是说你不相信伊姆斯吗？”他知道只要一提起伊姆斯的名字，他就已经赢了这局。亚瑟的嘴抿成了一道直线，不过他没有再争辩，于是道姆把孩子叫进来和亚瑟叔叔打招呼。

“亚瑟叔叔，”菲利帕大喊着把她最新的玩具推到亚瑟的脸上，“看看我的新芭比娃娃！”

詹姆斯满脸笑容地缠住亚瑟的腿。亚瑟恼火地叹了口气，从菲利帕手里拿过芭比娃娃冷冷地检查了一下，“菲利帕，亲爱的，我们真的需要谈谈配饰了。有的时候，做点减法更有效。”

“我欠你个人情，”道姆说。

亚瑟怒视着他，“我真高兴我在阿富汗被枪击了所以当你和前政府特工做交易的时候我可以来这里照顾你的孩子。”

他牵起两个孩子的手，以一种只有他能做到的高贵优雅的怒气冲冲，带着他们穿过大厅去娱乐室。道姆高兴地开始为他即将到来的客人准备另一壶咖啡。

 

*

 

在尼克尔斯，桑德斯和伊姆斯到达之前，孩子们和亚瑟还好好地藏着。自从对菲舍植梦之后，这是道姆第一次看见伊姆斯。不过他知道亚瑟自那之后和伊姆斯合作过两次。亚瑟说潜意识军事化越来越常见，伊姆斯现在可是抢手货。不过，伊姆斯看起来不像是已经发家致富的样子；他的打扮和尼克尔斯、桑德斯的合身套装差远了，伊姆斯穿着牛仔裤、T恤，看起来好像是从电台赠送节目里面免费领到的，还有一顶橙色卡车司机帽。看到这个亚瑟绝对会抓狂。

“很高兴看到你们还记得怎么来这里。”道姆对尼克尔斯说，一边把他们领进家里。

上周，尼克尔斯还把道姆堵在好市多（Costco，注1）的糕点区，当时场面尴尬，他说：“听着，我很抱歉我曾经相信你从六层房间的窗户把梅尔推出去，就算后来你就像罗曼·波兰斯基（Roman Polanski，注2）一样逃出境，不过我现在在替Demitrias 环球公司工作，而且……”

现在，尼克尔斯咯咯笑着把道姆拉进一个短暂的拥抱，“我当然记得，”他高兴地说，“那时候大家都知道多米尼克·科布总是能办出最好的超级碗聚会。”

“所以这就是科布家了？”伊姆斯一边研究着墙上的画一边随口问道。

“这地方看起来和以前没两样，”尼克尔斯嘀咕着，那边道姆正去和桑德斯握手。

道姆想把大家都引去自己的办公室，可是伊姆斯站在原地，看上去像被照片迷住了。他在2008年12月的一张照片前流连（那是道姆对梅尔实施盗梦前的最后一个圣诞，在此之后他的世界变成了一个忧伤又孤独的地方，在现在这个世界里他不得不欺骗他的前哨从冰岛过来照顾小孩），摸着自己的嘴唇。“科布，我有三个很重要的问题。第一，为什么亚瑟会在你的家庭照片里。第二，他是不是，事实上，正穿着一件驯鹿图案的套头毛衫。第三，为啥他戴着犹太教圆顶帽（注3）？”

“请你什么都别碰。”道姆说。

伊姆斯看了他一眼，然后，让道姆生气的是，他开始摆弄所有的画框把它们搞得歪歪斜斜的。道姆抓住他的手臂把他从客厅扭去了办公室。

“好吧，好吧，”伊姆斯把他甩开，“我知道了，让我们把手都收收。”

尼克尔斯看着伊姆斯，那样子像是他正想着他把自己搞进了什么麻烦。

“伊姆斯的确是最好的。”道姆解释道，用一只手向他打着手势，“他的情绪成熟度大概就是个八岁小孩，像个连环杀手一样反社会，不过你不会后悔雇用他的。”

“我反对，”伊姆斯抗议，找了个座位坐下还把一只脚搁上道姆的桌子，“我十分成熟。”

这时候，道姆回厨房去拿咖啡。他相信尼克尔斯和桑德斯不会试图偷窥档案柜（钥匙还在他口袋），或者是黑进他的电脑（密码：whymalwhy），或者是蹑手蹑脚走下客厅企图偷走他的孩子。这个企图，当然，不会成功：亚瑟可能会单用一个芭比娃娃或者是变形金刚就把他俩杀了，然后还有力气抱怨道姆毁了他的生活。当然这指控是荒谬的，因为道姆才不会毁掉别人的生活呢。他让亚瑟的生活变得更美好，他把他从医药学校的无底黑洞救了出来。亚瑟不是真的想成为一个医生，就像梅尔不是真的想留在Limbo。道姆喜欢帮助别人，就算他得到的所有回报都是心碎。

当然，伊姆斯可能用一个回形针就打开了道姆的档案柜，或是破解掉道姆那极其安全的密码，或是甚至躲过亚瑟（这可能会很困难，当然，但是道姆有次被伊姆斯揍过，足足眼前发黑了二十分钟，而且道姆至少比他高了一英尺，并且绝对比他俩都重很多（好吧，可能不是一英尺，但是亚瑟看起来还是像个青少年而伊姆斯是个矮子，而梅尔，愿她安息，之前总是说道姆就像一棵人形红杉（a redwood of a man)，有着诗人般深邃深情的眼睛）），然后把他纯洁的小天使们变成又邋遢又带着口臭的流氓。想到这儿，道姆立刻满心忧虑地赶回了自己的办公室。

“而那就是那位可爱的离开人世的科布夫人为什么永远都不会允许我呆在她家的原因，”道姆破门而入的时候伊姆斯正说着。

桑德斯和尼克尔斯看上去已经吓呆了。

“啊，咖啡，”伊姆斯注意到了道姆，“太好了。”

道姆把托盘里的马克杯分发给他们，拉过另一张椅子到书桌边。伊姆斯向他笑了笑，大概本来是要表现得很无辜不过实际上看上去是恶心，道姆拿起笔记本电脑放在大腿上。

“我希望伊姆斯撒的谎没吓到你们。”道姆说着一边想到伊姆斯对他所有的敲诈勒索，比如菲舍任务，或者是那次他不小心射中了客户而不是目标人物，或者是他对鸡的极端恐惧。科布现在不让了解他的人呆在他周围是有原因的，除了亚瑟；他们要么在你的同事前羞辱你，要么入侵你的梦境迫使你处理对妻子死亡那专横的内疚。没有人会再相信什么隐私了。

伊姆斯假笑，“不，只是说了些事实。顺便提一下，”他以一种明显刻意的漠不关心问道，“谁在照顾小科布？”

“亚瑟，”道姆回答。

“真的？”伊姆斯扫视了一圈，想要表现得不感兴趣不过显然失败，“我很担心那根泥棍子正让他们按字母顺序重新把书排一遍，或者是整理他们的玩具箱，或者……”

“他在娱乐室，”道姆打断了他，他完全知道伊姆斯没问出口的问题是什么。

伊姆斯跳了起来，“太好了，”他喊着，话声刚落已然在门外，道姆翻了个白眼。

“这见鬼的怎么回事？”Nichols问，“他刚刚是不是就在我们要做任务报告的时候走了？”

“伊姆斯会跟上的。”道姆回答。

 

*

 

2001年，回到道姆对梅尔进行植梦之前，那时他的世界阳光普照彩虹高挂。中情局雇佣道姆对一个中美洲将军进行盗梦，这人可能正在他的国家计划一场政变。道姆那时才刚离开国家安全局，因为他的父亲生病了而他和梅尔正考虑组建家庭，但是国家安全局可不雇佣兼职特工。和他一样，梅尔也从中情局离职了。梅尔告诉她的上司她不介意时而做一些咨询，大概是知道他俩不会24小时都用来造人或者是等着道姆的爸爸去世。不管哪个先。

中情局告诉道姆他们会对他“忘记”向国家安全局归还PASIV的行为睁只眼闭只眼，只要他以顾问的身份为他们工作。

所以他和梅尔，在尝试了很多，很多，很多，很多次还是没能怀孕之后，出发去那个不知名的中美洲国家，在一个十分危险的人身上实施了一次十分危险的盗取。尽管军事化那时还不是很普遍，这工作还是很困难。道姆那时只习惯于二人组盗取（尼克尔斯和他自己），这是国家安全局的规定，但是中情局特工梅尔却更习惯三人组，他们俩都不习惯一起盗取。那次逃脱真是千钧一发。

道姆的父亲，除了梅尔之外他唯一的家人，在他们进行任务的时候去世了，这进一步证明了道姆的生活就是永无止境的痛苦和绝望。

他们又接了三个像这样的活直到梅尔优雅地下定决心，坚持找另一个成员。特别地，她要求一个前哨，她在美国国防部（Department Of Defense)的一个联系人给了她一位完美人选。然后她就让道姆上了一架去芝加哥的飞机，在那儿他遇到了25岁的一年级医学院学生，在阿富汗的一次短暂旅行之后他被军队病退了，他的名字是大卫·亚瑟·莱文（David Arthur Levi），他对道姆说的第一句话是，“我为那个被你偷了鞋子的流浪汉感到抱歉。”

不管怎么样，现在梅尔已经去世，大卫成了亚瑟，尼克尔斯成了自由盗取者，而道姆的房子里全是罪犯。那个中美洲将军现在是一个跨国公司的副总裁，而另一个公司，Demetrias 环球公司，雇佣尼克尔斯从他身上盗取秘密。

“他没有军事化，”道姆向尼克尔斯解释，“不过我还是愿意打赌他是个反社会，他的投射很残暴。”

“他那时候可能没有军事化，不过现在很可能是了。”尼克尔斯提出。

桑德斯前倾身子，“我们得知道我们要进入怎么样的脑子。DG公司为此给了一大笔钱，所以他们肯定知道什么我们不知道的。”

道姆从他的柜子里拿出档案，向他们演示了当时对那个将军进行的盗取，那个梦境里有一座巨大的童话风格的城堡，和一个十分邪恶的继母投射，她一直想对梅尔下毒，直到梅尔用她自己的苹果噎死了她。因为梅尔从任何一个角度都那么美丽又优雅，鸟儿为她歌唱，花儿为她绽放，她也用一种漂亮的方式干掉了继母。道姆完全不介意看到一个邪恶的老巫婆窒息而死。不过他很不高兴一座塔倒下来把他像只虫子一样砸死。梅尔之后独自完成了盗取。

道姆解释到一会，突然抬起眼发现亚瑟正看着他们。他的表情一片空白，道姆知道这意味着他正分析尼克尔斯的一切，以备等会将之储存于他大脑中那巨大的档案库里。然而，道姆看到亚瑟脱了他的西装，只穿着裤子和卷起袖子的衬衫，光着脚，他松了一口气。亚瑟不穿袜子的时候攻击倾向会大大减弱。

当亚瑟发现道姆在看他的时候说，“科布，你的百事可乐喝完了。”

道姆皱眉，“我昨天才买了一箱，你已经把它喝完了吗？”

亚瑟耸肩，“有一天你会变老，你还会得糖尿病。”

“在那个时候，你很可能就要犯第二次心脏病了，老家伙。”亚瑟沾沾自喜地说，而桑德斯低下头盯着她的咖啡（她第三杯了）然后皱起了眉头。

“伊姆斯在哪？”道姆反击道。

亚瑟看上去十分懊悔，他在裤子上擦着手掌，显然是对什么事感到尴尬，“他在给孩子们展示他的纹身。”

道姆叹了口气，“看吧，这就是为啥我妻子那边的亲戚不喜欢我。”

亚瑟一离开房间，尼克尔斯就转向道姆生气地质问道，“为什么你的保姆看起来像从J.Crew目录（注1）里走出来的一样？他怎么知道那个叫伊姆斯的家伙——顺便说一句，那人就是个怪胎。你的人生发生了什么，道姆？”

“呃，一开始我被指控谋杀，然后一切就急转直下了。”道姆回答。

 

*

一个小时之后，他们想要杀了他。

这是个完美的陷阱；道姆对此完全摸不着头脑。可能是因为道姆好久不干了，他近六个月都没工作过；可能是因为认识尼克尔斯的时候道姆还很傻很天真（而且他还是为美国秘密情报机构工作过最心不在焉的家伙），那时他还没考虑后果就急切地签署了测试政府新梦境共享设备的协议，可能是因为道姆就是这么个好人。不管怎么样，这事发生的时候他毫无准备。

道姆给他们演示完他的盗取，告诉他们所有关于目标人物的信息，这时桑德斯的文件掉到了书桌上。文件滚到地上，撒了一地的纸，这可是他之前强迫亚瑟一丝不苟地整理起来的。

“对不起！”她惊叫，看上去十分紧张。

道姆弯腰去捡，但是突然他想起报告遗漏了点东西。“嘿，”他直起身子说。

桑德斯站在那里，手里握着一个皮下注射针筒。

道姆盯着她，她看着道姆。在那三秒钟他们互相瞪着对方，一个愧疚的表情慢慢地浮现在桑德斯脸上。

就在此时道姆抓起他合起的笔记本电脑，以全身力气向桑德斯当头砸去，那力气一定很大，因为道姆就像个维京海盗一样又高又壮还有金发。她瘫倒下去，电光火石间尼克尔斯跳了起来，凭空变出一支手枪，而道姆抡起笔记本电脑砸在他手上。那支手枪滑到了房间另一边，道姆把鞋跟狠狠踩进尼克尔斯的膝盖窝，听到一阵扭曲又可怕的碎裂声。尼克尔斯发出一声听上去更像是惊呆而非疼痛的尖叫，倒了下去，道姆又一拳揍上他的鼻子，然后又抓起笔记本电脑把尼克尔斯打得不省人事。

道姆站在办公室的中央，大脑一片混乱，“亚瑟，”他向后喊道，“亚瑟，你在哪？”

没有回答。

他徒劳地搜寻尼克尔斯的手枪却找不到它。接下来他马上搜了桑德斯的身，还是找不到手枪，于是科布用鞋跟把注射器碾碎了。他们本来打算注射进他身体的不知道什么物质，那颜色绝对不是入梦剂，所以他们大概不是来从他身上盗梦的。唯一的其他选项就是他们是来杀他的。被最古老的朋友背叛，这种事也只可能发生在道姆身上了。一切都糟透了。

他接下来的目标就是确认詹姆斯和菲利帕的安全。科布绝望地希望亚瑟的沉默只是意味着他什么都没听见，而不是在道姆被料理之前，就有别的杀手过去把亚瑟和孩子们除掉。通常，道姆不会担心杀手占亚瑟的便宜，因为亚瑟基本上就是个忍者，不过要是有伊姆斯在那边分心——谁知道事情会怎么样。伊姆斯在附近的时候，亚瑟总会看上去过分（好吧，更加）注重外表和在任何争论中用语言把伊姆斯杀的片甲不留，而且道姆敢打赌亚瑟和伊姆斯现在正被处于他们日常的斗嘴（露骨的调情）比赛之中，而且早就把剩下的世界忘得一干二净了。

他锁上了办公室的门，另外又把一把椅子塞在门把手下边。然后他从大厅悄悄摸到娱乐室。房门半开，他悄悄地溜了进去。

道姆第一件事就是找到孩子们，他马上就发现了他们；詹姆斯睡着了而且正在沙发上流着口水，菲利帕和亚瑟、伊姆斯坐在地板上，欢乐地拍着手。道姆用了十秒钟才消化了这个事实，伊姆斯和亚瑟不仅正在菲利帕的公主茶聚会中接吻，而且亚瑟正戴着伊姆斯那瞎狗眼的货车司机帽子。亚瑟注意到他的时候，他猛然退后，看上去十分震惊，“科布，”他说，“我发誓，我就要告诉你——”

“我知道，”道姆说，“你在这里，你是基佬，我早就习惯了。现在给我把枪。尼克尔斯和桑德斯想杀我。”

道姆特别没有去看伊姆斯的手还呆在亚瑟的腰上；他和亚瑟之后会谈谈这事，亚瑟竟然做了这个——在他宝贝的孩子面前和Eames做有关性的事，他的孩子们太小了，还不能接触和触摸啊亲吻啊鸡鸡啊有关的任何事。作为一个追赶潮流的家长（既然他已经从长达两年的低谷和逃亡中走了出来），道姆下定决心要让孩子们远离任何带有明显性内容的东西，比如芝麻街（注2）。

他转而把注意力集中到亚瑟充满怒气的脸上，不过当亚瑟还带着一顶橘黄色帽子的时候那张脸看上去没那么骇人了。“你说你信任他们。”亚瑟说。

“我知道，你是对的，我很抱歉，”道姆凶巴巴地说。他们没时间争吵这事。他伸出一只手动了动手指。“亚瑟！给我枪！”

“我只带了一把，”亚瑟窘迫地说。但是他迅速站了起来，从他放在桌式足球桌上折叠好的一堆衣服里拿出了他的手枪肩套（而道姆决定不去想为啥那堆衣服会在那里）。他把他的格洛克17递给道姆。在这之后，他犹豫了一下，然后他迅速地垂下视线看了一眼菲利帕，她显然不知道她的爸爸和叔叔在吵什么。

亚瑟蹲下来和她的视线齐平，“亲爱的，你有没有什么东西可以让亚瑟叔叔用来狠狠地弄伤一些很坏很坏的想要伤害你爸爸的人？”

“不，她什么都没有！”道姆大喊，“你为什么会觉得——？”

“我的茶几下有把刀，”菲利帕插嘴。

“她可真是梅尔的女儿啊，不是吗。”伊姆斯说。

让道姆惊讶的是，伊姆斯提起左脚的牛仔裤露出一个绑在脚踝上的手枪皮套。他拉出了一把9毫米手枪递给亚瑟。然后他又从右脚拿出了一把枪自己拿着。

“你身上是有多少枪？”亚瑟看起来很是印象深刻（Impressed）。

“七把，”伊姆斯回答，顺带送上一脸淫笑，“我还在主盥洗室藏了一背包的手榴弹和手枪。”

道姆皱眉，“为啥？”

“作为一个相当聪明的人，我意识到如果有一个前国安局特工联系我并且邀请我加入一个工作，目标还是一个你曾经盗梦过的人，绝对有什么事不对劲，”伊姆斯解释道，“所以我就冒昧地随身带了一个小型军工厂。”

“感谢警告。”道姆怒气冲冲地说。

“我们在这里呆了几个小时而你竟然没想到告诉我这个？”亚瑟质问。

“还有，你和那些人在办公室的时候我在整幢房子都装上了C4炸药。”伊姆斯继续说。

道姆闭上了眼睛默默数到十。但是当他睁开眼睛，伊姆斯还是站在那里沾沾自喜，而且他还在建议他们做那件不可能的事，炸掉这幢道姆和梅尔一起为他们家买的房子。

亚瑟若有所思地凝视着伊姆斯，“干得好，伊姆斯先生。”

他的眼中星光熠熠。道姆强忍住一拳揍上他喉咙的冲动，就像亚瑟无数次对他做的那样。

“谢谢，Darling，”伊姆斯回答，“我的确是为你的赞赏而活。”

 

*

 

一个插曲。

亚瑟看菲利帕的芭比葬礼看到一半的时候，伊姆斯出现了。亚瑟现在不是而且永远不会是一个家长，不过即使是他也知道这是个不好的征兆——一个小孩在用芭比们组织一个葬礼（当然，由所有芭比参加，肯们，思奇帕们，凯莉们），而且明显是一种对她母亲葬礼令人毛骨悚然的重现。

“现在肯在哭，”菲利帕解释道，“亚瑟叔叔，你可以扮演警察，过来把他带去警察局。”

亚瑟又想到了梅尔的葬礼。“我不是很喜欢这个，”他说。

菲利帕的眼睛里闪烁着泪水。她夸张地抽着鼻子，“你说你会和我玩的。”

亚瑟叹了口气。他看了一圈娃娃们，“哪些是警察？”

詹姆斯递给亚瑟一个肯和一个芭比；肯穿着水手服，芭比是个医生。

“我看你们之前玩过这个了，”亚瑟对詹姆斯说，一边拿过娃娃。

菲利帕期待地看着他，亚瑟又叹了口气捏着嗓子说，“肯先生，你能和我们去一趟警察局吗？”

“哦不，我做了什么？”菲利帕扮演肯说话。

她拿起另一个肯娃娃，这个穿着黑色礼服，“肯，你这个怪物！”

亚瑟惊恐地意识到这就是他自己。梅尔的死让他们都没能展现最好的一面。

“好吧，我们该换个游戏玩了。”亚瑟大声地说。

“但是我正享受着看你和这些娃娃们玩呢，甜心，”一个熟悉的新声音说。

那正是伊姆斯站在门廊那儿。亚瑟在心里默默地数到五才转头直视他。当然，伊姆斯看上去就像个火车事故现场，穿着牛仔裤，T恤，还有一顶橘黄色帽子，脸上是几天没刮的胡子，手指上满是烟草痕迹。他可笑的纹身从袖子下钻出来。他是如此恶心。亚瑟绝对不想像爬树一样爬到他身上去。

“伊姆斯，”亚瑟问候到，冷淡地挑起一边眉毛。

“你好，美人，”伊姆斯说。他斜倚着门框，眼睛用一种下流而且极其不合适的方式扫过亚瑟全身，考虑到房间里还有两个孩子，“我们正在照顾科布的小娃娃们，不是吗？”

“我们在玩芭比！”菲利帕高兴地说。

伊姆斯睨了一眼，“我想这是小亚瑟穿着他的小西装和他的小——”

“她在重现梅尔的葬礼，”亚瑟语气平板地插话。

“哦亲爱的上帝，”伊姆斯说，“多么让人毛骨悚然。”

伊姆斯问也没问就走进了房间，把自己扔在詹姆斯旁边，像亚瑟一样交叠着腿坐下；詹姆斯害怕地转了转眼睛，然后爬进亚瑟的大腿，让他和伊姆斯并肩坐着。亚瑟叹了口气——在这里他好像一直在叹气——亚瑟用一只手抱住詹姆斯，希望他不会突然大哭或是做什么同样吓人的事。

伊姆斯看着亚瑟笑了，往旁边挪了一点消灭了詹姆斯留下的小小空间。那个微笑让他整张脸都皱了起来还让他歪歪扭扭的门牙显露无疑，不过亚瑟有一点，那么一点点喜欢这个；所有伊姆斯的不完美——而且，他的确有很多——那么让人沮丧又那么惹人喜爱。

因为科布（那混蛋）已经溜了上去，也告诉亚瑟伊姆斯会来，亚瑟已经完全准备好迎接伊姆斯惯常的伊姆斯式表演。亚瑟喜欢未雨绸缪；他特别喜欢对伊姆斯未雨绸缪，因为只要他一不小心，伊姆斯就会让他觉得年轻又愚蠢，这是亚瑟最讨厌的两种感觉。就像上周在雷克雅未克，他凭空出现，在晚饭后用手捧住亚瑟的脸然后——或是那次在都柏林，他偷偷用一只手环住亚瑟的腰然后——或是在纽约那次，当他们——

“没事的，”亚瑟告诉詹姆斯，“这是我的……朋友，伊姆斯先生。”

让他惊讶的是，伊姆斯向詹姆斯伸出了手。詹姆斯露出一个试探性的笑容，握了握他的手，他小小的手只能包住伊姆斯的三根手指。“很高兴见到你，詹姆斯，”伊姆斯真诚地说，而菲利帕在傻笑。

亚瑟的心没有融化。绝对一点都没有。

 

*

 

不知是怎么办到的，伊姆斯设法让菲利帕放弃了她的芭比葬礼游戏，转而开起了茶聚会。从书架上她拿下一个大箱子，装满了粉红色的塑料杯子、盘子和大茶壶；那里面甚至还有闪亮亮的塑料茶点。菲利帕把所有东西都拖了出来。

“把小指翘起来！”她宣布，用自己的手做着示范。“这是喝茶的样子。”

“这太像英格兰了，”伊姆斯干巴巴地说。不像亚瑟天生就能优雅地喝茶，伊姆斯的小指可翘不起来，当他把小指竖起来的时候，他怎么也找不到其他手指能塞进茶杯柄里。这看上去真可笑。

亚瑟忍不住大笑，即使他正在把一块假蛋糕从詹姆斯嘴里拉出来，“我确定科布还是专门从哈罗德百货公司买的这些。”

“这是我喝过最好的茶。”伊姆斯告诉菲利帕，给了她一个动人的微笑。她对他笑开了花。

比起之前那个令人痛苦的游戏，亚瑟实在是比较喜欢现在这个。他绝不曾想到有一天他会和伊姆斯一起坐在科布娱乐室的地板上，假装用My Pretty Princess茶杯来喝茶；这不是第一次科布骗他做事了（组织队伍啊，买东西啊，还有令人难忘的一次，代他去当陪审员），不过他得承认，现在这个还挺好的。

“这顶好笑的货车司机帽是怎么回事？”亚瑟问，“你打劫了一个嬉皮士？”

“这不好笑，”伊姆斯反击，“我正在伪装。”

亚瑟的眉毛挑起来，“伪装成谁？”

“一个美国人。”

“是啊，美国人都这么打扮。”亚瑟怒视着他。

伊姆斯笑了，“好吧，不包括你，很明显。你是特别的。不过我确定科布是在沃尔玛买的牛仔裤。”

亚瑟摇头，“不是——是美国老海军（Old Navy）。他有次逼我去那儿帮他买了一条。这绝对是我这辈子最烂的经历。”

菲利帕睁大眼睛看着他。

“你听见我说什么了。”他告诉她。

 

*

 

回到之前的故事。

把詹姆斯和菲利帕送到安全的地方真是说得容易。第一，因为道姆的邻居相信他杀了梅尔（即使道姆是无罪的。绝大部分），尽管斋藤贿赂加州取消了指控，大多数邻居还是不再和他说话了；第二，因为两个孩子都坚持带上玩具。詹姆斯仔细地考虑要带上哪个填充玩具，而菲利帕还让亚瑟帮她挑选应该带上哪个芭比，这让亚瑟十分窝火。

道姆不可能告诉孩子们，他要带他们去邻居家是因为否则他们可能会死。主要是他不知道詹姆斯能不能完全理解“死”是什么意思，还有菲利帕可能会把这事告诉他的岳母。梅尔在自杀前几个星期已经不再关心孩子们了，不过一个疯了的梅尔可能会因为道姆让孩子们意识到人类的脆弱而杀了他。在科布想象中那个完美的世界里，孩子们永远都不会知道妈妈的死，而现在梅尔的死导致了许多道姆难以回答的问题。或者要是他们生活在那个半完美的世界里，梅尔已经死了但是其他的事都很顺利，道姆大概能够向孩子们解释，妈妈已经离开了而且永远不会回来是什么意思。但是在这个可怕的，可能是梦境的世界里，这就是他们灰暗的现实，道姆曾让亚瑟去做这个。他们还是孩子，他们是他的天使，他们不应该在至少二十岁之前意识到他们自己会死。

“我不知道你应该带哪个芭比，”亚瑟告诉菲利帕，听上去很生气。他的嘴唇撅了起来。“这个怎么样——”他瞟了一眼道姆，“这个，呃，游戏的主角？”

“你想让我从坟墓中唤醒芭比？”菲利帕尖叫。

“不，当然不是。”亚瑟慢慢地回答。

伊姆斯正在帮詹姆斯把他的北极熊玩具（名字叫冰裤子先生）塞进他的小背包，他闻言抬起头看着科布，“你不觉得这有点诡异吗？”

道姆给了他一个眯眯眼皱眉，“这有什么奇怪的？”

“你为什么不带这个呢？”亚瑟问菲利帕，递给她一个穿着博士实验服的芭比。

菲利帕接过芭比，下定决心点了点头。“谢谢你，亚瑟叔叔。”

“爸爸，”菲利帕说话的时候道姆正拉着孩子们的手，安全地躲在拿着枪的亚瑟和伊姆斯后面走出娱乐室，“我们回来的时候，你要帮我办那个葬礼。亚瑟叔叔和伊姆斯先生不想和我一起玩了。”

“当然，亲爱的，”道姆说，握紧她的手。

“说真的，你有考虑过带迷你版梅尔去看个心理医生吗？”伊姆斯问。

突然，子弹从办公室的方向飞过来，堪堪擦过了道姆的脑袋。孩子们大声尖叫，道姆急忙低下头，把他们拉下来穿过两条走廊交汇的十字口。他把自己安置在左边，朝向主卧室，在他们和办公室之间隔着一堵墙。亚瑟和伊姆斯在客厅的另一边，通向厨房；伊姆斯半跪着，正在装子弹，而亚瑟正站着开火。

“嘘，”道姆告诉詹姆斯和菲利帕；詹姆斯正因为巨大的噪音大哭，而菲利帕紧紧缠绕着道姆的脖子以至他几乎无法呼吸了。

“到我背后去，”伊姆斯对亚瑟嘟哝，几颗子弹嗖嗖地擦过他们，正划过他们脸旁边的墙。墙上的画掉到地板上，玻璃框碎得到处都是；道姆听到了一声清脆的花瓶碎裂声。他希望是梅尔阿姨乔治特送他们的那只十周年结婚礼物。

“为什么？”亚瑟质问，即使伊姆斯已经抓住他的手臂把他拽低到地板上。

“因为我比你大。”

“这是关于你阴茎的笑话吗？”亚瑟讲了个冷笑话。

“阴茎！”詹姆斯说。

“谢谢你了，亚瑟，”道姆大喊。詹姆斯很响地抽着鼻子，然后把鼻子在道姆的肩膀上蹭来蹭去。

“阴茎不是脏话，人类的身体是一种自然的——”

“我们能，”伊姆斯打断道，大喊着想压过开火的声音，“先不说这个吗？”

枪声突然停了下来。道姆不知道尼克尔斯和桑德斯是不是在重新上膛或者计划别的或者什么，不过他知道必须把孩子们送出去，现在。他看了一眼卧室门；主卧的法式门一直通到后院。这是他唯一能够把孩子安全送出去的机会了，但是办公室也有面向后院的窗户，所以他们有可能会被发现。他希望亚瑟还记得这幢房子的结构。

“亚瑟，”道姆喊，开始向门移动，“我要出去了。转移他们的注意力！”

“我们知道了，”亚瑟低吼，表情紧绷。伊姆斯重新给他的9毫米手枪装弹然后向科布点了点头。

道姆把孩子迅速送出卧室门，穿过后院和大门的时候没有枪声跟着；他假设亚瑟和伊姆斯充分地让尼克尔斯和桑德斯无暇他顾了。他立即跑向六幢房子之外的一户人家，这家的夫妇有三个孩子，才刚搬到附近。希望其他的邻居还没警告过他们道姆那子虚乌有的罪行。

敲了一下门以后，安·吉莱斯皮来应门了。“嗨，多米尼克，”她热情地问候。

他微笑，”嗨，安。你能帮我个忙照看一下菲利帕和詹姆斯几个小时吗？我们有，呃，一点家庭紧急事件。”

安的眼睛移向他的房子，“那是枪声？”

道姆的笑容弱了下去，“肯定有辆车逆火了。”

“不停地逆火？”她怀疑地问道。

一声像是爆炸的声音在道姆身后响起，正来自他的房子。伊姆斯和他该死的手榴弹。

“你能相信我吗？”道姆问道，牢牢地看着她的眼睛，“假如我告诉你我被卷进了一个非常危险非常秘密的政府项目，而为了国家安全我不能向你解释这些事。”

她的眼睛眯了起来，“那么我需要看下身份证。我丈夫在FBI工作。”

道姆顿时泄气了；在梦里这么说总是行得通啊。

“请你收下孩子，”他恳求，“而且请……至少二十分钟之内不要报警。”

科布从卧室的后门进去的时候，双方还在激战。亚瑟和伊姆斯还在走廊的交界处，尽管已经把9mm小手枪换成了更大的火炮——包括伊姆斯现在手里那支突击步枪。道姆不想知道他是怎么设法绕过尼克尔斯和桑德斯，偷偷拿到这个的。他们已经交换了位置，亚瑟现在跪在地板上而伊姆斯举枪站着，还有一个打开的背包躺在亚瑟脚边，手榴弹和弹药散在旁边。

“我们费了好大劲才找到你，道姆，”尼克尔斯喊。“够朋友一点，自己乖乖投降。”

“谁雇佣你们的？”道姆喊回去。

“科博尔（Cobol），当然了。”

亚瑟惊讶地看了道姆一眼。“科博尔还想要我们的命？我以为他们几个月前就放弃了。”

“事实上，”尼克尔斯回答，“他们只雇用我们杀道姆。你的名字都没出现过。我觉得他们可能都不知道你是谁。”

“这些混蛋！”亚瑟说。

“我以为我们是朋友，尼克尔斯。”道姆喊，他所有的被背叛感，困惑和愤怒都爆发在声音里。“我们认识二十年了。你是我的伴郎，上帝啊！”

长长的沉默。

“我大概有点赌博问题，”尼克尔斯又喊。“还有，我真的很喜欢可卡因。”

道姆震惊了，“所以你宁愿杀了我，你最老的朋友，为了毒品和扑克（Poker）？”

“赛马（Ponies），事实上。我玩赌马。”

“现在人还在玩这个？”亚瑟轻声抱怨。“我们在干什么，在《窈窕淑女》的电影里吗？”

“提起这个也太基了吧。”伊姆斯说。

 

*

最后，枪战又开始了。道姆更加恐惧地意识到尼克尔斯是不会停手的。他不会停手，所以道姆得杀了他。作为一条基本原则，道姆不在真实生活中杀人；他也曾经杀过人，当然，为了工作，还有那次在加拿大有人偷了他的面包圈。但是大部分时间，道姆致力于留下尽可能少的线索，而且他说服亚瑟也这么做。公平地说，亚瑟几乎总是按道姆说的做，就算他一直对此发牢骚。（而伊姆斯，道姆肯定，他总是在杀人；他不仅缺少同情心（而且道姆没有因为伊姆斯叫他精神变态而痛苦），而且他看起来身上要是没有至少三枝枪是哪儿都不会去的。和他一起坐飞机肯定很可怕）。

所以道姆得杀了他最老的朋友艾瑞克·尼克尔斯，还有几乎不认识的桑德斯，因为这种事总是发生在道姆身上。

“办公室里有通向外面的门吗？”伊姆斯一边把另一个弹匣塞进步枪一边问。

道姆摇摇头，皱起眉头的时候一颗子弹正飞过他的脸。“没有，不过那里有窗。”

“但是我们有门，对吗？”

“是的，”亚瑟回答，“厨房有门通向后院的右边，主卧也有门通向后院左边。”

“科布，”伊姆斯十分严肃地说，“我们得炸了你的房子。”

“不，”道姆坚持。

“可以。”伊姆斯回答。

“不。”

“不管怎么样，”亚瑟插嘴，眼睛还盯着目标，“我们得出去。最后，我们会用光子弹。他们还可能会叫来后援。”

伊姆斯从鼻子里发出一声响亮的叹气，“如果我们炸了这房子，我们可以顺便干掉尼克尔斯和桑德斯。然后你就不用担心他们找到你和小东西们了。”

“他说得有点道理，”亚瑟说。

道姆怒视着他：“作为伊姆斯粉丝俱乐部的官方主席，你在这事上没有发言权。”

“事实上，我得说和伊姆斯睡在一起会让我变成最不可能赞同他的人，”亚瑟回答，伊姆斯对他做了个鬼脸，即使这时他正拉上背包拉链把它甩在肩上。

就在道姆向门框后目标射击的时候（他希望那是尼克尔斯的脑袋），伊姆斯跃过走廊，惊险避过一枪。他重重甩在地板上，疼得哼哼。然后亚瑟完成了一个十分复杂的后空翻（backflip）躲过子弹，优雅地落在道姆身边。

“该死，”伊姆斯的语气听起来像是在目睹了这敏捷的表演之后，他等会要对亚瑟做一些十分可怕恶心的事情， 

“炫耀，”道姆痛恨所有年轻人。亚瑟送他一个假笑。

伊姆斯转向道姆，他的脸又变得十分庄重。“这只是幢房子，科布。”

“好了，我在考虑，”道姆打断他，按着鼻梁，“让我想想！”

这是他和梅尔为了养育家庭而买的房子。詹姆斯和菲利帕一直住在这里。这是他和梅尔无数次做爱的地方，这是他们办聚会、过假期、度过慵懒周日早晨的地方，这是他们第一次进Limbo的地方，这是梅尔坐在桌边玩刀的地方。在这里梅尔曾举着一把假想的刀，一边追着亚瑟满屋子跑一边尖叫着亚瑟明显只是个投射人物，因为没有人会把他们的鞋和腰带跟男式包搭配起来；在这里道姆曾和梅尔交涉过，在她用假想的刀砍了亚瑟之后，因为亚瑟那时说，“这不是男式包，这是个肩带包”；这里——

“给我那个该死的引爆器，”道姆伸出一只手命令道。

伊姆斯向他露齿一笑然后朝办公室扔了一个手榴弹。

房子在火焰中崩塌，道姆和伊姆斯站在几栋房子外，躲在纷纷跑出来查看的邻居视线之外。亚瑟牵着孩子们的手向他们走来，有些邻居认出了他，可能是因为他们觉得道姆谋杀梅尔是为了和亚瑟在一起。詹姆斯和菲利帕都伸长了脖子看着他们燃烧的房子。

这爆炸就如同梅尔一样美。这是净化的火焰，烧尽道姆过去的一切过错和不幸。还有，他的姻亲们给他们买的乔迁礼物——那个丑爆了的沙发。道姆感到奇异的轻松，好像心头移走了一块巨石。

伊姆斯看着他，“到时候你和警察怎么说？”

这问题好极了。

“有谁想搬到布宜诺斯艾利斯去吗？”道姆问孩子们。


End file.
